The present invention relates to a current pickup device for an electric vehicle powered by a self-insulated power line.
Self-insulated power lines are known, which comprise a number of substantially flat conducting plates aligned in the traveling direction of the vehicle, substantially coplanar with a horizontal surface (e.g. a road surface), and separated by insulating elements. The conducting plates are connected in succession to a power supply source by a magnetic energizing signal supplied by the electric vehicle traveling along the power line, so the electric vehicle comprises a magnetic energizing member (e.g. a permanent magnet or electromagnet) for energizing the power line and so supplying the conducting plate, and at least one current pickup member for establishing a sliding electric contact with the live plate and picking up current by which to power the electric vehicle.
One example of a self-insulated power line is described in European Patent Application EP 96113023.4, which relates to a power line in which a hollow elongated insulating enclosure is fitted on top with a number of conducting plates aligned in the traveling direction of the vehicle and separated by insulating elements interposed between adjacent conducting plates. The enclosure houses an elastically deformable strip conducting element, which extends in the traveling direction of the vehicle, comprises a strip portion made of ferromagnetic material, and is attracted by the magnetic field generated by electromagnets on the electric vehicle so as to flex a portion of the strip conducting element towards the conducting plates and so connect at least one conducting plate to a power line inside the enclosure. Another example of a self-insulated power is described in German Patent No. 1.011.914 taken out by Ludwig Reihardt, published on Jul. 11, 1957, and in which an elongated insulating enclosure, closed at the top by a number of conducting plates aligned in a straight direction and insulated from one another, houses an elastically deformable strip conducting element made of ferromagnetic material, and which is attracted by the magnetic field generated by electromagnets to flex a portion of the strip conducting element towards the conducting plates to supply at least one of the plates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a current pickup device which may be used to advantage in conjunction with a self-insulated power line. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a current pickup device integrating the magnetic energizing member and current pickup member in one structure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a current pickup device enabling correct positioning of the current pickup member with respect to the conducting plates as the electric vehicle is moving.
According to the present invention, there is provided a current pickup device for a self-insulated power line.